Story of a vampire hunter
by XxcrimsonxtwilightxX
Summary: Sakura finally moves back to the town her clan was murdered at. Can she Avenge her clan with the help of a certain Uchiha who has some revenge of his own. SasuSaku TenNeji NaruHina InoShika. Vamp bashing.
1. Chapter 1

_**The life of a vampire hunter (title needs improvement)**_

**disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. If i did i wouldn't have 2 do these stupid disclaimers.**

**What im listening to: 30 Seconds to Mars- From Yesterday, Cute is what we aim for-Teasing to please,Papa Roach-Forever,Panic at the disco-i write sins not tragedies, RED- breathe into me,LostProphets-rooftops,The Used-paralyzed,Silversun Pickups- Lazy Eye,Rise Against-The good left undone,All American rejects-Gives you hell,Puddle Of Mudd- Psycho,fall out boy- dance, dance,**

**The killers-Mr. Brightside, Story of the year-until the day i die, matchbook romance-monsters, Dashboard confessional-stolen, lillix-Sweet temptation,**

**Prologue**

"Kakashi-tou-san..." i whispered, as i glanced at the man that took me in when i was 7.

"yes Sakura..?" he answered back, i hated the sorrow i hear in his voice, the pity. I'm not a child. I'm 17 for gods sake.

"todays the anniversary of there death..."i whispered, telling him what he obviously already knew "i'll be going to the memorial... alone." i said hinting that i wanted space, not specifically from just him, but anyone.

"i understand, but bring an umbrella, its pouring"he said glancing up at me from his book, "and your katana or fan, a fan would be better much more suddle, you know incase there pedestrians and a vampire attacks."

i nodded, "sure, afterward im gonna stop by the cafe' a few blocks over and met with everyone." I could feel his lone eye follow me as i walked over to the stairs to get my fan. It had Silver Blades embedded in each rib, and if you looked close enough you could see the silver threads carefully sown throught the material, making it stronger and poisonous to those retched blood suckers.

After grabbing that, my umbrella, and my keys, I walked out over to my Ford Edge, started it up, and sped down the road to the old Haruno estate.

_'home' _I thought bitterly as i saw the passage leading up the hill to the monument. Beautifully scalpted stone stepped, at least a hundred or more of them, all lined by cherry blossom trees, leading up to a traditional style building.

I opened my unbrella and starting my assent up, careful not to slip on the stones.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Once in the building i closed my unbrella and slipped off my converse. I stared at the wall covered with every name of each Haruno brutaly murdered that horide night. i look at the spots i memorized, where my mother, father, and brothers names were engraved. I'm was the lone surviver of that night, and i knew it.

I'm the last Haruno. i chuckled grimly '_Alive that is.'_

Ever single person i ever knew, loved, cared about, and care for me, are dead. Ther names carved in honor on this wall. I glanced at the bottom where my name was... till they realized there scratched and smoothed it out, but if you look closely you could still see it. Every time i came here that one, almost empty spot, tortured me, tonting me. Reminding me that i should be dead too, if it wasnt for Kakashi and Anko.

I glanced back at there names, every name on that wall. Reading them over, and over again. Never blinking for what seemed like hours, days.

"Sakura..." it startled me to say the least. i jumped

"holy crap, don't do that to me. who are you anyway?" i asked i may have just moved back to Kanoha, but i haven't lived here for years. You cant really blame me for not recognizing anyone.

"sorry" he mumbled. glancing at me. _'wow'_ i thought _'he's defiantly hot' _"im Sasuke, remember? i guess i shouldn't be surprised seeing you here, but i wasn't expecting to until later on at the cafe' " he glanced at the wall then back at me.

"oh Sasuke, you've changed alot," _'i can't believe it's him'._ Sasuke and i used to be the best of friends, we would train with Itachi improving our skills with our chosen weapon."why are you here?"

"my second cousin, Hinagiku, married into the Haruno clan 2 years before the Massacre. Her, her husband, and her son Fumma died that night." looking back at the wall then nealed next to me, facing it. " i never really knew 'em but she was family, so i came to honor them" he bowed them turned back to me.

There was a peaceful silents between us, then i broke it with a sob "i miss them..." i said shakily feeling the tears stream down my face.

"i now how you feel. A year after you moved my house was burned down with my parents inside, Itachi's alive though, _ thank Kami."_ he whispered the last part to himself.

"that's horrible, what happened to you and Itachi?" i asked i looking at him, expecting to see him sad, sorrowful, something. but there was just a blank expression as he stared, glassy, at the wall.

"we moved into the organization. They have rooms on the upper floors." the chicken haired man said. Wiping the tears off of my face, i absently started rubbing my shoulder, where the always freezing scare was from that night.

He noticed and gently lifted my arm, slide my jacket off.

"whats that from?" he asked he reached to touch it then flinched back.

"i got bit that night, thats how they found me. I was barricaded in a closet that i ran into after i was bit..." i began to tell my story.

_flashback_

_"Kaa-san it hurts!" a little pinkette yelled to her mother who was quickly carrying her into her room and locked the door behind her._

_"i know hun im gonna make it better." she sid after barricading the door. She nelt down next to her and cut the sleeve off the little girls arm._

_Then she nelt over the girl and placed her mouth on the bit mark and sucked the vinim out._

_"kaa-san! owww!!" she screamed Thrashing around, with tears streaming down her face._

_"all done" her mother whispered and rapped up her daughters_ _to stop the bleeding._

_ There was a loud thumping at the door, and her mother hurried her under the bed._

_Before there was a sharp scream and her mothers body fell 2 the foll with a loud thump._

_End flashback_


	2. author note

Hey guyz!  
sorry that is taking so long for me 2 update, i finally got started on the 2nd chapter and,  
believe it or not, i lost my flash drive. All my work is on there, including school papers.  
So you see my delima. as soon as i find it ill finish it up, do my editting then post it. But until then it would be amazingly awesome if you gave me some ideas, this is everyones story that im writting, if you help me out a bit ill give ya credit! Also if you could HELP ME FIGURE OUT A NEW TITLE! I really dont like the one i have right now. (  
thanx alot guyz for the reviews, for favoriting my story, and for adding this to your alerts! Also sorry for the grammer mistakes, i didnt realize how crappy that was till just reasently. I also noticed that i didnt put my little authors note at the end like i did in all my old storys (but if you didnt read those stories you wont be able 2 cuz i deleted them all.) so ill be doing that from now on and yeah the first chapter is short, but it's 2 pages worth and the most ill do on a regular day is 3 pages worth.

SO REMEMBER TO HELP ME OUT!  
it would be an awesome late christmas present!  
PEACE!  
Mkcj 


	3. Authors note2 AND cooperative OFFER!

**heyyyy guyzzzzz,**

uhh... so I completely forgot about this story until recently when I actually got the chance to check me Email, and found out, ALOT of people have been adding this story to there alerts, and have been commenting it. To my surprise, it was all high praise for my first chapter. But I've been having a huge writers block with this story, I have know idea how it should continue from here. So I was thinking about making this a Cooperative story.

So these are my rules:

the person that I work with and I will take turns writing chapters, and will share ideas on which direction this story will lead.

If your interested in this comment this chapter here.

Make sure that I have a way 2 access your fanfiction profile, hopefully WITH your work on it, I don't mind what its theme is, or even if its rated M, I would like 2 see a sample of your work. So I can read over some of your stories. Which means no Anonymous offers.

If you don't have any of your work in your profile, I would like for you to send me your version of the next chapter. Either way I would like to see your ideas on where it leads so **PLEASE** give me something to work with :)

Please have decent knowledge of the vampire hunting legends, and of the Naruto characters.

Possibly read (replace the DOT with the actual . )

~ wwwDOTfanfictionDOTnet/s/2972527/1/Inverted_Cross

^^^ this is one of my favorites, and its how I got the idea 2 write this :) ^^^

THANK YOU GUYZ SOOO MUCH FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE AND DEALING WITH ALL MY CRAP!!!!

LoVe YoU gUyZ

**MkcJ 3**


End file.
